the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Shift
A superfast policeman introduced to the /co/verse on June 13th, 2013. Originally a SANIC, GOTTA GO FAST parody, he quickly faded into obscurity until there was some interest in merging the character with Roger Quick, an euqally minor, equally fast, and equally blue speedster character. The two ideas fit together kind of like a jigsaw puzzle. History Roger Quick was an ordinary policeman with a normal patrol supporting his disabled daughter, Jenny, and they lived on a floating island in low orbit. Then one day his patrol car collided with a tanker full of compressed frictionless superfluid. It flooded and permeated every part of his body giving him super speed. This was also pretty normal for the floating island, so he was back on the beat in a few days with the added bonus that he didn't even need a car anymore and was able to do his job much faster and efficiently. The floating city also has its own team of supers heroes, The Justice /co/mrades, but Officer Quick felt that joining them would cause him to lose his objectivity and put his career in danger. However, Quick decided that he did need some form of super support, so he opted to join the equally reputable Justice Coalition (which in his mind is like being a member of the reserves). As the years rolled on, Quick took up the name "Blue Shift." The super speed let him take care of crime and be back in a jiffy. He was able to fight crime while on the clock and be there for Jenny whenever she needed him. He even started wearing a watch so he'd know exactly when he promised to be home by and could get there on the dot. However, his powers started increasing, he became faster and faster. The effects were twofold: First, he began to flash age, but as Quick's luck would have it the Justice Coalition had access to Carver Medical's top secret miracle cure, "Idunnine," which was able to rejuvenate his body, unfortunately this cut into family time. Second, he was rapidly becoming one of the most powerful Coalition members and their greatest rapid-response guy, the opportunity cost of NOT having him on duty continued to grow. As Quick was a subscriber to General Freedom's mantra of "when a man has the power to save a life, it is his duty to try," he found himself with a lot of lifesaving power on his hands and his conscience wouldn't let him shirk his duties. Eventually it seemed like when he wasn't on the street he was in a rejuv tube healing up. When Jenny Quick reached the age of 16, she had become convinced that Coalition must be blackmailing her dad somehow and allowed the Machine Cult to augment her, granting her a new pair of legs to stand on as she sought power to challenge the Coalition. Powers and Abilities Incredible superspeed, nearly matching that of Rage Racer. He also posses a near single minded devotion to the laws of the road. Unfortunately, his speed also causes him to rapidly age. He now wears a watch just to count down how much time he's got left before he runs himself to death. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero